Beautiful Spring
by Elric Shimai
Summary: Ulquiorra es el chico frío y solitario de la escuela no le importaba que le tuvieran miedo, tampoco que lo odiaran, no le importaba la opinion de nadie, pero entonces,¿Por qué de pronto le importaba la opinión de una chica cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía?
1. Un par de extraños

**Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo (la historia si es mia)  
>si me perteneciera ya habria varios chicos casados...¡conmigo! XD!<strong>

**Dsifruten el fic! **

* * *

><p><strong>Un par de extraños<strong>

"Deprisa, deprisa" pensaba al darme cuenta de lo tarde que era. Detestaba ser tan despistada. Era primer día de clases en una nueva escuela y estaba muy nerviosa.

Trotaba por los pasillos hasta que vi mi salón de clases unos metros más adelante. Sonreí con tranquilidad al ver mi reloj, al parecer no era tan tarde como yo creía.

Comencé a bajar la velocidad cuando un chico de cabello rojo brillante pasó a mi lado tan rápido como un rayo. Me empujó un poco y me grito un "¡Lo siento!" mientras entraba en el salón de clases; al hacerlo tropezó y cayó aparatosamente frente a todos provocando sus risas. Yo también me reí discretamente.

Justo en ese momento el profesor se colocó delante de la puerta, a un lado de mí, y todos los alumnos se sentaron y guardaron silencio. El profesor me hizo una seña con la mano para que esperara en la puerta mientras me presentaba. Yo asentí con la cabeza y esperé nerviosa.  
>-Muy bien, una nueva alumna ha entrado a este grupo, su nombre es Inoue Orihime, por favor sean amables con ella.<br>Yo me sonroje un poco y después de un rápido saludo pase al lugar que me indicó el profesor.  
>Cuando me senté, sentí las miradas de todos sobre mí durante unos segundos y después se apartaron nuevamente hacía el pizarrón. Sin embargo sentí una mirada que aun seguía sobre mí, mire hacia aquella dirección y un chico paliducho de cabello negro y anteojos desvió la mirada rápidamente cuando la mía hizo contacto con la suya. Me sonrojé un poco y dirigí la mirada de nuevo al pizarrón.<p>

Me costó un poco de trabajo poner atención a clases tomando en cuenta lo nerviosa que estaba. No sabía cuánto tardaría en hacer amigas o por lo menos en conocer a alguien. Intenté tranquilizarme y poner atención a la pizarra; tenía que ser más positiva y segura de misma, era un nuevo semestre y podía empezar de cero; además, tal vez no sea la única persona nueva aquí, tal vez no sea la única chica extraña en ésta escuela, tal vez en otro salón o en otro grado había alguien tan perdido y extraño como yo.

* * *

><p>Me sentía como un completo extraño cuando entre al salón de segundo año, había llegado temprano, pero los pocos alumnos que se encontraban ahí hablaban sobre el verano tranquilamente. Me dirigieron una mirada indiferente cuando entre y volvieron a sus asuntos. Yo simplemente me senté en el último asiente de la última fila a un lado de la ventana y contemple como poco a poco el salón se llenaba de gente. Detestaba mi salón de clases. Llevaba 2 años en ese salón y en lugar de encariñarme lo único que había logrado era odiarlo más cada minuto. Había perdido el interés por todo hace ya mucho tiempo y ya no quedaba nada en este mundo que me sorprendiera o preocupara. Para mí cada día era igual al anterior, todos eran iguales, todos eran grises y sin significado.<p>

Ahora miraba por la ventana, distraído metido en mi mente, pensando en que antes me parecía que todo pasaba muy rápido, pero últimamente el tiempo parecía hacerse eterno.  
>Dirigí de nuevo la mirada al frente cuando un chico enorme entró al salón haciendo un escándalo. -¡¿Qué tienes Kuchiki? ¡¿Te asusta pelear de verdad?-<br>Byakuya Kuchiki entró al salón con su aire orgulloso de siempre sin dirigirle la palabra a Kenpachi Zaraki que, como siempre, estaba intentando provocarlo. Miré alrededor y me di cuenta de que lo que me había dicho Yammy en vacaciones sobre no volver había sido cierto. Él no era precisamente mi amigo, pero lo que más se le acercaba tomando en cuenta mi personalidad, lancé un suspiro de resignación y aburrimiento, ahora de verdad estaba solo en este maldito lugar. Estaba pensando en esas cosas, cuando un chico se apareció delante de mí seguido por una joven de cabello negro recogido en una trenza y grandes ojos verdes.  
>El chico de cabello azul y ojos dorados me miró con una mueca bastante extraña, combinación de desdén, asco, aburrimiento y enojo.<br>-Ese es mi lugar Cifer así que muévete-  
>-Es un nuevo semestre, así que este lugar ahora es mío Kurotsuchi, búscate otro.- posiblemente yo era la única persona en todo el colegio además de Kenpachi y Unohana con el valor suficiente para contestarle de esa forma, por lo que solo me miro con desdén y se marchó sin decir palabra, simplemente dio media vuelta y chasqueó los dedos para que la chica lo siguiera. Yo lancé otro suspiro: ahora no podría comer nada en los próximos 3 días. Lancé otra mirada al salón de clases, ahora abarrotado de gente, si, definitivamente me había convertido en un extraño.<p>

* * *

><p>El timbre que anunciaba el receso sonó y la gente comenzó a salir del salón. Yo hice lo mismo sintiéndome un poco insegura sobre a donde ir o que hacer.<br>Salí al patio para tomar aire y encontrar un lugar donde comer mi almuerzo. Comencé a caminar distraídamente, dejando que mis pies me llevaran a donde sea.

¡Hey!- una chica de piel morena y cabello largo y oscuro me hacia una señal para que me acercara. Decidi acercarme y cuando lo hice se presentó.- Hola mucho gusto, yo soy Yoruichi Shihoin.

Mucho gusto, soy Orihime Inoue.- dije tímidamente.

Tienes un lindo nombre Orihime; notó que estas algo solitaria, ¿quieres sentarte conmigo y con mis amigas? Bueno, si es que algún día las encuentro.- dijo Yoruichi volteando la mirada de un lado a otro buscándolas.

¡Hey Yoruichi!.- gritó una chica agitando la mano, Yoruichi regresó el gesto acompañado por una sonrisa y con un movimiento de su mano me indico que la siguiera.

La chica que había saludado utilizaba unas gafas delgadas y tenía el cabello negro recogido detrás de su cabeza.

Nos sentamos en el césped bajo la sombre de un árbol.

-Bueno a mí ya me conoces, soy Yoruichi, la de anteojos es Nanao y cuando regresen te presentare a Rukia y a Rangiku.

-Holo yo soy Inoue Orihime.-

Nanao me saludó y las 3 comenzamos a conversar, después de unos minutos se acercaron 2 chicas, una de cabello negro y ojos azules y la otra de cabello rubio. La chica de cabello negro venía roja como un tomate y la otra venía aguantándose la risa.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Nanao.

-¡N-no quiero hablar de eso!- dijo la pelinegra.

-Bien, en otro momento me contaras, por ahora déjame presentarte a Inoue Orihime. Orihime ella es Rukia y la de grandes pechos es Rangiku.- dijo Yoruichi señalándolas.

-Un placer Inoue, se que no llevas aquí ni un día, pero dime ¿algún chico ha llamado tu atención? – preguntó Rangiku mirándome directamente.

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y no supe que responder, solo sentí como el color se me subió al rostro rápidamente.

-¡Rangiku por favor! ¿No ves que la pobre te acaba de conocer y ya el mostraste tu peor cara? No le hagas caso, siempre es así.-

-Bueno… dejando de lado la brusquedad de Nanao, ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa el viernes?

-Claro- respondí sonriendo, no creí que haría amigas tan rápido, se sentí bastante bien. Pero había algo en el ambiente que no me gustaba, era como si alguien me estuviera observando, había unos ojos clavados en mí pero no podía identificarlos por ninguna parte.

* * *

><p>El timbre sonó y, como siempre, fui el último en salir del salón. Me dirigí al lugar que siempre había ocupado en el patio: un árbol al fondo del jardín con una banca debajo. Me senté en ese lugar y cuando lo vi me pareció que era bastante espacioso, y el árbol me pareció lo bastante grande para dar sombra a muchas personas. Me parecía casi un chiste que hace unos meses lo viera tan pequeño, en ese entonces incluso peleábamos por la sombra del follaje, ¿De verdad éramos tantos? Era increíble como todo terminaba tan rápido.<p>

Tomé mi almuerzo y me disponía a dar el primer bocado cuando recordé la escena de esta mañana con Mayuri Kurotsuchi y arrojé mi comida al suelo sin pensármelo dos veces. "Nada como pasar el primer día muriéndote de hambre" pensé; tal vez lo que había hecho fue algo extremista y paranoico, pero si te encontrabas en la lista negra de ese lunático, hacer eso es lo más razonable que puedes hacer. Me recosté en la banca tratando de relajarme y de olvidar el enojo mirando los retazos de cielo que se colaban entre las hojas del árbol. Estuve así por un rato, e incluso comencé a adormecerme, pero algo rompió mi paz en un santiamén: unos gritos y risas escandalosas que venían de unos metros más adelante.

Giré mi cabeza en esa dirección e identifiqué a un grupo de chicas de primer año. En ese grupo identifique a una chica morena de cabello oscuro que reía con fuerza, "Yoruichi Shihoin" pensé, la siguiente a la que identifiqué fue a la hermana menor de Byakuya Kuchiki cuyo nombre no conocía y la siguiente fue una chica alta, rubia y de grandes pecho que era la que más escándalo hacía. Me sentí bastante enojado, ¿Por qué, siendo la escuela tan grande, tenían que traer su maldito escándalo hasta el quinto infierno del patio y arruinar mi paz?

Estaba frustrado, pensé en levantarme y buscar otro lugar para descansar, pero en ese momento una chica de cabellos naranjas y grandes ojos grises captó mi atención. Sonreía tímidamente y parecía nerviosa. Volví a recostarme en la banca sin quitarle los ojos de encima, no es que me atrajera, pero se veía diferente a las demás, su sonrisa, su cara y lo tensas que estaban sus manos sobre las rodillas me lo decían; se sentía como una completa extraña.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Arigato Gosaimas<span>**_

_**by**_

_**Elric Shimai**_

Holaaaaa!  
>Bueno aki vienen las Elric Shimai con un nuevo fic! hehe<br>Bien, sabemos que es el tercero que subimos, pero este fic será actualizado por MI! (La Elric con mas responsabilidad de las 2 ke hacen los fics hehe)

Espero ke les guste, por favor denle una oportunidad! y dejenme sus reviews porfa! que solo así sabre si voy por buen camino o de plano no doy una! XD!

Espero actualizar rapidamente, auqnue advierto que las Elric Shimai tenemos fama de tardarnos demasiado ¬¬' ...pero por eso lo actualizare YO! la Elric responsable con los lectores!XD!

Bueno... espero sus reviews ciao y gracias por leer! :D


	2. Opiniones

**Opiniones**

El viernes llegó rápido, y más aun la hora de la salida. Todas debíamos esperar a Rukia pues ella e Ichigo habían sido escogidos por el profesor para hacer la limpieza del salón durante todo el mes.

Todas estábamos salimos del salón a excepción de Rukia. Íbamos charlando y riendo cuando noté que me sentía demasiado ligera y de pronto me di cuenta de que algo me faltaba.

-¡Mi mochila!- dije sobresaltada y sobresaltando a las demás.

-¿Cómo es posible que se te haya olvidado como eso en el salón?-dijo Yoruichi burlándose.- Eres demasiado despistada, de eso ya me he dado cuenta últimamente.

Ahora me sentía avergonzada. La verdad si soy bastante torpe y despistada, aunque intento mejorar. Rangiku se ofreció a acompañarme por ella. No habíamos caminado ni 2 metros cuando un chico venía corriendo en nuestra dirección. El chico se detuvo delante de nosotras. Su cabello era negro y lacio, era de complexión delgada y utilizaba unas gafas delgadas y rectangulares, el chico se acomodo la montura de las gafas y extendió la mano, la cual sostenía una mochila.

-¿Es tuya, cierto?- preguntó con una media sonrisa.

-¡Si!- contesté tomándola. -¡Te lo agradezco mucho…mmm….-

-Uryuu Ishida- dijo presentándose

-¡Te lo agradezco mucho Ishida!- dije con una sonrisa.

-No hay de qué. ¿Orihime Inoue, no es así?- yo simplemente asentí complacida de que recordara mi nombre.

-Nos veremos después Ishida. Muchas Gracias de nuevo.- después di media vuelta y Rangiku y yo regresamos con las demás que nos esperaban en la entrada.

-¡Heeey! Inoue te has sonrojado.- dijo Rangiku mientras caminábamos.

-¿E-e-enserio?- dije tocándome la cara. Rangiku sonrió maléficamente. – Ishida es un gran chico, aunque sea un poco nerd.- Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme y sentirme nerviosa, "¡Oh No!" pensé "Yoruichi me advirtió de esto, Rangiku ya debió de comenzar a hacer sus planes."

Rangiku debió de notar mi nerviosismo porque me pasó un brazo por los hombros y lanzó una risita. – Por ti haré una excepción y me abstendré de molestarte con Ishida durante un tiempo.-  
>Agradecí eso y pude respirar tranquila. Cuando llegamos con Yoruichi y con Nanao, Rangiku les contó lo sucedido y después de eso esperamos a que Rukia terminara para poder ir a casa de Rangiku.<p>

* * *

><p>Miraba por la ventana mientras todos los estudiantes salían del colegió y se dirigían a sus casas. Yo en cambio seguía dentro del salón, completamente solo. Me había quedado debido a que no quería ir a casa, o al menos no todavía, detestaba mi casa, detestaba la escuela; los lugares que me gustaban eran los que permitían estar solo y en silencio, como el salón de clases vacio y sobre todo, me gustaba caminar por las calles de noche. Pero por ahora solo posponía la hora de llegar a casa. Después de un rato me levanté finalmente, resignado. Cuando salí del salón miré a 2 chicas que esperaban sentadas en el suelo. Cuando me vieron salir me dirigieron una mirada de miedo y después entraron al salón de clases para limpiarlo. Yo me pasé una mano por la cara en señal de cansancio, me era indiferente que la gente me tratara de esa manera, pero aun así era cansado tener que lidiar con esa clase de reacciones todos los días.<p>

Iba ya saliendo de la escuela, pero caminaba con paso lento, seguí retrasándome lo más posible. Recordé que era viernes, normalmente la gente hace algo especial los viernes, sale con sus amigos, se divierte. Pero yo había dejado de hacer hace mucho y para mí el viernes era como cualquier otro día. Levanté la mirada al cielo y contemplé las nubes mientras caminaba, era difícil asimilar como había perdido todo en tan poco tiempo. Le daba vueltas a esas cosas cuando algo interrumpió mis pensamientos violentamente: una chica me había caído encima.

El la fuerza con la que cayó hizo que ambos termináramos en el suelo y que mis cosas se desparramaran por todos lados. Sus amigas corrieron a ayudarla y mientras la chica se levantaba, yo subí la mirada para ver de quienes se trataba, reconocí el rostro de las chicas de primero que había visto el otro día. La de grandes pechos que gritaba mucho y la hermana pequeña de Byakuya Kuchiki estaban ayudando a que la de cabello naranja, se levantara. Cuando mi rostro se encontró con el suyo pude ver como en sus ojos se formo una mirada de sorpresa y miedo, y debido a eso soltaron a la chica que estaba encima de mí haciendo que ambos volviéramos al suelo. Ahora estaba molesto, esto si era el colmo.

-¡Quítate de una vez mujer estúpida! – grité con fuerza y enojo, pues estaba harto de las ridículas reacciones de la gente al verme.

La chica se hizo a un lado ella sola rápidamente. Yo me levante y busqué mis cosas, las cuales ahora se encontraban en la mano de una chica de cabello negro y gafas. Se las arrebaté y después les di la espalda a todas para dirigirme a casa más molesto que nunca.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- escuché a mis espaldas, seguí caminando sin contestar. Sin embargo eso me había tomado mucho por sorpresa, pues normalmente la gente no se disculpaba conmigo, es más, ni siquiera se atrevían a hablarme. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que escuche esa frase por última vez. Mientras caminaba a casa mi enojo se tranquilizó casi completamente, y de nuevo no podía sacarme a esa chica de la cabeza.

* * *

><p>"Parece que no escuchó mi disculpa" pensé mientras las chicas me ayudaban a ponerme de pie.<p>

-¡Que chico tan grosero!- dijo Yoruichi.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunté.

-Es de segundo año, se llama Ulquiorra Cifer.-

-Mmm... ¿Porque es así?-

- No lo sé, y sinceramente no me importa, es un arrogante y un grosero; prácticamente todos lo odian.

-¿No tiene amigos?-

-Solía tenerlos-

-¿Que sucedió?-

-Algunos se fueron de la escuela, y los rumores dicen que un lunático chico de segundo se encargo de uno.

-¿Quién es ese lunático?

-Te lo presentare después; pero de lejos. Créeme no quieres meterte con él; y tampoco con ese emo de Ulquiorra.

Apenas y llevaba una semana en mi nueva escuela y ya había conocido a gente bastante "especial", y por lo que me había dado cuenta la mayoría de esa gente estaba en segundo año.

Retomamos nuestro camino a la casa de Rangiku entre risas y charlas. Un poco antes de llegar nos detuvimos en un pequeño restaurante para comer algo.  
>Entramos y hablamos de tonterías durante un buen rato; yo aun me mantenía algo tímida pero participaba de vez en cuando en la conversación, excepto cuando comenzaron a hablar de romances y chicos, en el que Rangiku comenzó a hablar sobre Gin y sobre cómo la había pasado con él en el verano y porque le había decidió dar una segunda oportunidad, en este tema yo solo me mantuve callada y atenta.<br>Después de contarnos toda la historia entre suspiros y risas, decidió que ya era mucho de hablar de sí misma y había llegado el momento de que nosotras habláramos, comenzando con la pobre Rukia.

-Oye Rukia, y dinos ¿quién te gusta?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Nadie.- contesto la pelinegra con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y el entrecejo fruncido.

-No me digas –dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa felina en su moreno rostro.- yo he visto como miras a Kurosaki, no me digas que no te gusta nadie.

-El no tiene nada que ver.- dijo Rukia poniéndose nerviosa mientras su cara se coloreaba más y más.- es solo un amigo.

-Si, si, amigo, todas te creemos - dijo Nanao con un tono sarcástico, yo solo me reí, también lo había notado por mí misma.

-Bueno tal vez... si solo un poquito – dijo bajando la mirada y fingiendo haber mostrado un increíble interés por su plato de comida.

Veamos quien será la siguiente en confesar.- dijo Rangiku mirándonos a todas, yo en mi interior rezaba para qué cumpliera su promesa de no molestarme con Ishida, mi alivió se hizo inmenso cuando sus ojos se posaron en otra persona.- ¡Nanao!, confiesa ¿quién es?

-Mmm... Nadie- dijo con indiferencia.- todos son unos patanes.

-¡Ahí va otra vez!... – dijo Rukia recargando su cara en la mano y mirando a Nanao con fastidio.

-Y que te parecen el de segundo ese que está obsesionado contigo...- dijo Yoruichi

-¿Kyoraku?- no claro que no, es un tonto y el más patán de todos. -

-Yo se que te gusta- dijo Rangiku

-¿quién es él? – pregunté confundida, no conocía a nadie de segundo año aun.

-Un chico de segundo año que babea por ella, pero no sé porque Nanao no le da una oportunidad si estoy segura que ella está loca por él- dijo Rukia sacándome de dudas.

-No, yo no estoy loca por él.- dijo Nanao- es uno de los más populares de segundo año; es muy guapo y tiene a muchas chicas babeando por él, excepto a mí y por eso le gusto – me aclaró Nanao acomodándose los anteojos.

-A ti te gusta también, ¡Mi instinto me lo dice!- dijo Rangiku, Nanao estaba a punto de protestar pero mejor calló- ahora sigamos, con... contigo Inoue, cuéntanos que chico te ha llamado la atención.- dijo Rangiku posando sus ojos en mí y después de unos segundos todas voltearon a verme ansiosas, yo me puse nerviosa y baje la mirada apenada.

-Ah pues... la verdad... casi ninguno...- contesté, esa era la verdad, solo me había fijado en unos pocos chicos de mi clase, me había parecido que Ichigo era bastante guapo, pero Rukia tenía mejores oportunidades que yo, aun así no me gustaba. Eso era todo lo que tenía en mi repertorio hasta ahora en lo que a chicos se refería, y claro, estaba Ishida también, pero por alguna razón no quería traerlo a colación, al menos no por el momento.

-Ya te dimos una semana para que te hayas fijado en alguien, dinos y no te preocupes por Rangiku – me animó Yoruichi al ver que seguía sin responder.

-Pues la verdad es que, no conozco a nadie, excepto a Ichigo y todos los demás y bueno de segundo año solo conozco a Ulquiorra…lo conocí hoy. – dije muy quedito, recordando la vergüenza que había pasado al caerle encima, pero era el único chico de segundo año que conocía, por lo menos de vista.

Un par de segundos después Yoruichi comenzó a reírse escandalosamente.- Lo siento es solo que no pude evitar el imaginármelos al extraño de Ulquiorra y a Inoue juntos.-

¡Qué tontería!- dijo Matsumoto, - Para empezar jamás dejaría que Inoue terminara con esa abominación de persona.- levanté la cabeza al oír esos comentarios, no sabía si sentirme halagada o sentir lástima al darme cuenta que en verdad todos odiaban a Ulquiorra.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Yoruichi secándose las lagrimas de risa, -No te preocupes Inoue, encontraras a un buen chico.- dijo sonriéndome amistosamente mientras yo sentía los ojos de Rangiku clavados en mí recordándome lo que había pasado con Ishida hace un rato y sonreí en agradecimiento de que hubiera mantenido su promesa.

-Bueno, bueno dejemos de lado a Inoue, le daremos un poco más de tiempo para que conozca chicos, vamos con la siguiente en confesar, mmm...Yoruichi - dijo Rangiku concentrando su atención en ella- suéltalo te lo tienes muy guardadito.

-A mi... pues... ninguno me llama la atención pero supongo que elegiría alguno de segundo. - dijo muy convencida.

-Y que me dices de mi hermano- dijo Rukia en tono burlón, yo en cambio la miré confundida pues no sabía que tenía un hermano, más tarde le preguntaría sobre él.

-Ah el pequeño Byakuya, ¡jajá!, un tonto y el cubo de hielo más grande del mundo,- dijo burlándose de él.- si tengo que elegir de ese grupo, preferiría a Ukitake, el si es un caballero.- "Ukitake" pensé, "también debo de preguntar quién es él", la verdad es que mi falta de información me estaba comenzando a atormentar, no me gustaba ser tan distraída.

-Buena elección- comento Nanao- Bien veamos, quien es la siguiente- dijo mientras todas apuntábamos nuestra vista a Rangiku.

-Ya saben la repuesta- dijo con indiferencia.

-Oh, vamos que no has aprendido algo – repelaron todas.

-¿Quién es?- pregunté de nuevo.

-Ichimaru Gin – Dijo con suspiro Rangiku.

-¿Y por qué tienes que aprender algo de eso? , no entiendo- dije, Gin me parecía un poco siniestro, pero me daba la impresión de que era una buena persona en el interior.

-Pues mira- comenzó Yoruichi – Gin, digamos que ilusiona y desilusiona a nuestra querida Rangiku, pero no solo a ella, a casi todas las mujeres, y bueno ya te imaginaras que pasa con nuestra querida amiga - dijo riéndose.

-Aun así todos merecen una segunda oportunidad – dijo muy convencida.

-El problema es que Gin ya va en la sexta oportunidad.- dijo Rukia.

-No voy a discutir con ustedes, ¡Fin de la conversación!- dijo cruzando los brazos.

Después de comer nos levantamos y fuimos a casa de Rangiku.  
>En su casa continuamos la conversación que habíamos dejado en el restaurante, hablamos de los chicos de segundo y al parecer la opinión de todas era que eran una panda de lunáticos. Reíamos y charlábamos muy a gusto cuando Rangiku junto las palmas y todas le pusimos atención.<p>

Saben que sería completamente divertido – dijo Rangiku en un tono travieso posando sus ojos en Rukia – Deberíamos invitar a los chicos a pasar el resto de la tarde con nosotras, y tengo a alguien en mente para hacer la llamada. – Todas dirigimos nuestra mirada a la pelinegra al darnos cuenta de que se estaba refiriendo.

-Si quieren llamo a Renji. – dijo volteando hacia otro lado.

-Oh si, adelante llama a tu mejor amigo.- dijo Yoruichi. – de todos modos cuantos oportunidades tienes de llamar a la persona que te gusta.

-No importa Renji se encargara de llamar a los demás, pero ya ves que despistado es, a lo mejor se le olvida hablarle a Ichigo. - Dijo Matsumoto intentando provocar a la pobre Rukia para que hiciera la llamada.

Los comentarios y provocaciones duraron un poco más e incluso yo participaba de vez en cuando intentando animarla pues pensaba que ella e Ichigo formaban linda pareja.  
>Ya íbamos a darnos por vencidas cuando Rukia tomó su celular y marcó el número de Ichigo.<p>

La conversación fue corta pero logramos que lo hiciera, por lo que estábamos expectantes para ver que le respondía el peli naranja.  
>Cuando colgó el teléfono y el color se le fue de la cara todas entendimos que Ichigo había contestado afirmativamente y estaría ahí dentro de poco.<p>

Todas nos burlamos de Rukia durante un buen rato. Yo me sentía realmente bien, hace mucho que no reía tanto. Luego de un rato Yoruichi miró por la ventana.

-¡Los chicos están aquí!- gritó mientras todas mirábamos por la ventana. Rangiku suspiró al ver a Gin y Rukia lanzó un gritillo al ver a Ichigo. Cuando se escucho el timbre todas bajamos corriendo a abrir.

Luego de los saludos nos sentamos en una pequeña sala. Gin y Rangiku se sentaron solos en un pequeño sillón, Rukia e Ichigo en otro y Nanao y yo nos sentamos con Yumichika eIkkaku y nos pusimos a conversar.

-¿Me recuerdas tu nombre por favor?- dijo Ikkaku señalándome.

-Se llama Inoue Orihime. –dijo Nanao con un tono algo brusco.- Lleva en la escuela una semana ya deberías haberte aprendido su nombre.

-No te preocupes Inoue, Ikkaku no tiene suficiente espacio ahí arriba, es demasiado olvidadizo.- dijo Yumichika mirándome.

-Y bien Inoue ¿Qué te ha parecido la escuela?-

-Está bastante bien.- contesté con una sonrisa.

-¿Solo eso?- dijo el chico pelinegro arqueando una ceja.

En ese momento comprendí que se refería a lo mismo que Rangiku: si ya me había fijado en alguien. "Fantástico no solo Rangiku ahora también Yumichika, jamás creí que un chico me preguntaría algo como eso" pensé.

-Yumichika no empieces tu también. –reclamó Nanao acomodándose las gafas.

Yumichika solo rió e Ikkaku suspiro con irritación.

-Este cabeza de hongo. – dijo Ikkaku,- es el mejor amigo de Matsumoto, por eso tienen la misma y extremadamente molesta personalidad. Y, por supuesto, la base de esa amistad son los rumores de los que se entera cada uno.

-No puedo decirte que no a eso, Ikkaku. Es verdad, ella y yo sabemos todo de todos en esta escuela. – Al oír eso me interese y se me ocurrió una idea para satisfacer mi curiosidad.

-¿También saben cosas sobre los de segundo año?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí! De hecho en esa generación pasan tantas cosas… son una completa panda de lunáticos. – En ese momento Nanao pareció interesada y volvió a fijar su atención a nosotros.

-¿Qué me puedes decir de Kyoraku?- preguntó la pelinegra.

-¿Hablas de tu acosador? No he sabido de él últimamente, solo lo usual. ¡Ya sabes! Creo que está saliendo con una chica de tercero. Pero sé lo que te preguntas, y la respuesta es: si, Kyoraku suspira por ti todavía.

Nanao lanzó un suspiro de resignación y después de eso se levantó para ir a otro lugar, parecía que le aburrían esta clase de conversaciones.

-¿Sabes sobre el hermano de Rukia?-pregunté después de que Nanao se fue.

-Creí que ella te había dicho sobre el.- contestó el pelinegro sorprendido. – Se llama Byakuya, Byakuya Kuchiki. La verdad es el único del que no tengo escándalos. Si quieres identificarlo, es un chico de cabello negro amarrado en un cola de caballo y de ojos grises, lo encontraras cerca de Kyoraku y de un chico de cabello blanco llamado Ukitake.- intenté recordar a alguien con esa descripción pero nadie venía a mi memoria, por lo que moví mi cabeza hacia los lados negativamente.- si aun no puedes ubicarlo, busca a un chico de cabello negro picudo, ojos de loco y el más grande de la escuela, si lo encuentras a él encuentras a Byakuya, suelen pelear todo el tiempo.

-Pero siempre gana Kenpachi. – dijo Ikkaku con una sonrisa eufórica en la cara.

-¿Quién es Kenpachi?

-Ahora es mi turno de explicar Yumichika. Kenpachi es el hombre más salvaje, violento y amante de las peleas que conocerás en tu vida.

-¿Lo conoces bien?

-¡Claro! Me enfrenté a él en la secundaria, desde entonces nos llevamos muy bien.- Se me hizo extraño que alguien pudiera llevarse bien con una persona después de haber peleado, pero quién era yo para juzgar.

-¿Pelearon?

-Si. Y el ganó por supuesto.

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Desperté en el hospital 3 días después. – dijo tras una carcajada. Yumichika giró los ojos en sus cuencas y yo sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda de tan solo imaginarme aquella escena. Yumichika e Ikkaku comenzaron a hablar entre ellos al notar que me había quedado callada, justo en ese momento algo vino a mi mente.

-¿Qué sabes sobre un chico llamado Ulquiorra? – pregunté repentinamente. Ambos se callaron al instante y me miraron sorprendidos.

-Ese horrible chico. – dijo Yumichika, - su vida se puede resumir en una palabra: problemas.

-¿Es cierto, que todos lo odian?- pregunté tímidamente, pero yo ya sabía la respuesta.

-Completamente. – dijo Yumichika con una mueca, su expresión mientras hablaba de otras personas había sido alegre y burlona pero ahora tenía un semblante serio y desdeñoso. – El es odiado por todos los chicos de segundo. Es grosero y orgulloso, la verdad no sé ni por que esos chicos se juntaban con él, de seguro les pagaba o algo por estilo, nadie en su sano juicio estaría con una persona como él. – Al escuchar esas palabras sentí pena por el chico.

-¿Tenía amigos?

-Si. Pero ya no recuerdo sus nombres, aunque eran un grupo grande y parecían llevarse bastante bien.

-De hecho, Kenpachi tuvo una pelea con uno de ellos.- dijo Ikkaku tocándose la barbilla e intentando recordar. – Si. El chico se llamaba Nnoitora o algo así, fue expulsado de la escuela por esa pelea. El también era un tipo muy violento.

Me puse a pensar en lo salvaje que debió de haber estado la pelea para que tuvieran que expulsar a alguien.

Ikkaku y Yumichika comenzaron a hablar de nuevo entre ellos y después de un rato Nanao volvió para unírseles en l conversación.

Yo por mi parte me quedé pensando en el pobre chico, Ulquiorra. Todos me habían dicho lo malo que era, que me alejara de él, que no me convenía meterme con ese emo; pero cuando lo vi alejarse después de tropezarnos, pude ver más allá de todas esas cosas, y en el fondo estaba segura de que Ulquiorra era alguien que se sentía tan extraño en este mundo como yo.

* * *

><p>Cuando finalmente llegué a casa hice lo de costumbre. No saludé, no anuncié mi llegada, ni me molesté en buscar a mi tutor. El portazo que daba cuando cerraba la puerta de mi habitación era la señal de que había llegado.<p>

Deje mis cosas y abrí la ventana. El aire era fresco, tal vez sería bueno dar una caminata un rato, me recargué en la ventana y contemple las calles mientras divagaba. Este día había sido normal excepto por la chica de esta tarde, la disculpa que había gritado aún sonaba en mi cabeza, ¿Cuándo había escuchado ese simple par de palabras por última vez? No lo sabía.

"_Eres demasiado profundo Ulquiorra"_ eso era lo que probablemente habría dicho Yammy o Neliel.

Suspiré contra el cristal y mi aliento dejó una marca que se desvaneció rápidamente. "¿Esa chica sabrá quien soy?" Pensé, pero inmediatamente descarte ese pensamiento de mi mente. A mí nunca me había importado la opinión de la gente, ¿Por qué esta vez estaba pensando en la opinión de alguien cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía?

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Arigato Gosaimas!<span>**_

_**by**_

_**Elric Shimai**_

HOOOLAA!

Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de una vez para que tengan mas para leer, (o mas bien creo yo que primero, la verdad cuando volvi a leer el primero sentí que parecia mas un prologo que un capitulo)  
>Pero como les dije, la Elric responsable es la que sube este fic asi que es muy probrable que no haya retrasos grandes! Aproveche a subir este fic porke me siento energica y féliz! porke estoy de vacaciones! HELL YEAH! XD!<p>

bueno, para aquellos que leen tambien nuestro otros fics, creo ke se daran cuenta que este capitulo coincide en todos, pero visto desde distintos angulos, bueno eso es porke tooodas esas historias son una misma, pero vistas de un dsitinto ángulo dependiendo de la pareja de la que se hable en ese fic, es algo así como un crossover de fics! XD! La idea surgio debido a que en la historia original: _Sweet & Crazy_ que iba a ser exclusiva de IchigoxRukia comenzaron a surgir parejitas de la nada que complicaron la histroia y la hiceron muuuuuuuuuuuuuucho mas larga de lo que lo teniamos planeada y asi salieron estos fics (lo se,suena muy complicado)

Bueno eso era todo, para lo que quieren comprobar la veracidad de mis palabras, chequen nuestro otro fic: Sweet & Crazy que es IchigoxRukia y compruebenlo! :D hehehehehehe!

De nuevo reviews! para poder hacer de esta historia la mejor que he escrito! XD! hehe! Nos vemos después y no olviden sus reviws! XD!


	3. Reencuentro

**Reencuentro**

- Veo que te has adaptado rápido a la escuela.- dijo el chico de cabellos negros sentado a un lado de mí. Yo solo sonreí. Hace tiempo que nos sentábamos los 2 solos a conversar, nos habíamos hecho amigos desde que el día que olvíde la mochila.  
>Uryuu Ishida. Era un chico muy especial, era amable y un poco tímido y era fácil hablar con él porque era muy bueno escuchando. En ese momento nos encontrábamos conversando tranquilamente sobre el césped delante del campo de fútbol soccer esperando que el profesor de educación física llegara.<p>

-¿Tú crees?- pregunté con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro! Ya tienes un grupo de amigas y te llevas bien con toda la clase.- Yo me sorprendí, el tiempo pasaba tan rápido que no me había percatado de todo es. Me sentía orgullosa de mi misma por haber logrado eso en tan solo poco más de un mes, se sentía bien, ahora ya no me sentía tan extraña como el primer día que entré en esta escuela.

-Me gusta hablar contigo Ishida, siempre me subes el ánimo.- dije con una sonrisa. Pude notar cómo se sonrojó ligeramente y se acomodó las gafas.

-G-g-gracias Inoue, a mí también me gusta hablar contigo.- El chico me sonrió, parecía que iba a agregar algo más, pero en ese momento apareció el profesor y todos guardaron silencio.

- Lamento haber llegado un poco tarde chicos.- dijo el profesor rascándose la cabeza. – No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que quiero que los chicos jueguen soccer por 15 minutos y luego jugaran las chicas, ¿Entendido?- dicho esto sonó su silbato y todos los chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron al campo de soccer.

- Nos vemos Inoue.- dijo Ishida levantándose. Yo me despedí con la mano y vi como entraba en el campo, me vio desde ahí y me saludó con la mano yo correspondí el saludo y después se colocó en el centro y comenzaron a hacer los equipos. Habían quedado como capitanes Ichigo y un chico de cabello castaño cuyo nombre aún no memorizaba. Ichigo fue el que comenzó a escoger.

- Yo escojo a… ¡Renji!- Renji puso una mueca de disgusto en su rostro y eso me sorprendió, ¿Qué él e Ichigo no eran bueno amigos?, pero al parecer fui la única que se percató de ello.

- ¡Ichimaru!- dijo el chico de cabello castaño.

- ¡Ikkaku! – gritó Ichigo señalándolo. El chico se colocó del lado del campo que le correspondía con una sonrisa salvaje.

Así continuaron gritando nombres hasta que solo quedaron Yumichika e Ishida para escoger. Yumichika estaba de pie con el seño fruncido, en cambio Ishida parecía tener una cara de decepción, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a que lo dejaran al último.

-¡Demonios!- dijo el de cabello castaño.- Ichigo, te dejo al "delicadito" a ti.-

-¡¿Qué! Pero si me toca escoger a mí.-

- ¡Es tu amigo, escógelo a él!-

- ¡Pero quiero ganar!-

- ¡No es justo tú tienes a Ikkaku y a Renji!-

-¡Y tú a Gin!-

- ¡¿Y eso qué?

-Pues que nos puede torturar psicológicamente o algo así. – Gin al oír esto ladeo la cabeza, frunció el seño ligeramente, su eterna sonrisa desapareció y miró a Ichigo directamente.

- ¡V-v-ves! ¡Lo está haciendo justo ahora!- dijo el pelinaranja con una cara de susto y señalando al chico de cabello plateado.

-¡No me importa! – Gritó el chico castaño.- ¡Quédate con el honguito! Es tu amigo y yo prefiero al nerd del club de arquería.- Ichigo estaba punto de continuar con los reclamos cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

- ¡YA ESTOY HARTO! ¡Ishida vete con el imbécil de cabello teñido, yo me voy con el maldito pelos de zanahoria que se hace llamar amigo!- dicho esto Yumichika se colocó del lado de Ichigo con una expresión de furia que nunca le había visto e Ishida se colocó con cara de asustado del otro lado. El chico de cabello castaño se puso rojo como tomate y se llevó las manos a la cabeza mascullando algo como: _"¡Mierda! ¿Cómo demonios lo ha sabido?" _Yo simplemente me reí junto con todas las demás chicas de la clase al contemplar tan cómica escena.

El partido comenzó y todas observábamos. La verdad era que Ikkaku y Renji eran bastante buenos, y también Ichigo, quien de vez en cuando aprovechaba una distracción del profesor para detenerse y hablar con Rukia, yo sonreía al verlos, hacían bonita pareja.

Ishida estaba como portero y lo hacía bastante bien, paraba todas las que le lanzaban, incluso cuando eran Ikkaku o Renji quienes pateaban.

Yumichika solo se mantenía al margen, caminaba y esquivaba tanto al balón como a los jugadores. Sin embargo cuando se acercaba el final del partido algo diferente ocurrió.

-Gin juega bastante bien.- dijo Rangiku sentándose a mi lado sin que me diera cuenta.

- Supongo.- contesté sorprendida.

- También Ishida, debo admitir que es un excelente portero.-

Yo asentí con la cabeza y sonreí. De verdad me agradaba que Rangiku no me molestara con cosas sobre Ishida o intentara emparejarnos, estaba cumpliendo su promesa. Estaba a punto de decírselo cuando todos escuchamos a la voz más inesperada gritar algo de lo más inesperado.

- ¡Ikkaku! ¡Pásamela!- gritó Yumichika corriendo en dirección hacia la portería.

Ikkaku lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Vamos cabeza de boliche! ¡Pásamela!- gritó de nuevo.

Esa frase pareció haberlo hecho enfadar, porque Ikkaku pateó el balón con una fuerza arrasadora en dirección a Yumichika. Yumichika sonrió sádicamente y dio una fuerte patada que mandó al pobre balón con la velocidad de un rayo derechito hacía la portería. Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos, pues nadie sabía que en una persona tan delgada y delicada como Yumichika se escondía la fuerza de 1000 demonios, yo por mi parte temblaba como una gelatina. El balón cumplió su cometido de llegar a la portería con fuerza sobrehumana… llevándose consigo en su trayectoria al pobre portero.

Todos guardaron silencio al ver como el balón de fútbol se estrellaba en la cara de Ishida con tal violencia que mi amigo quedó hecho papilla contra la red de la portería.

Yo me tapé la boca con las manos horrorizada al ver la escena, mientras todos en el campo miraban en silencio al chico tirado en el césped.

- ¿G-g-g-g-gol?- dijo Ikkaku tragando saliva y mirando a Yumichika pálido como un fantasma.

-¡Ups! – dijo el chico de ojos violetas con una sonrisa de fingida inocencia y tono burlón.

En ese momento todos corrimos en dirección a la portería, incluyendo al profesor que se había quedado sorprendido y horrorizado al ver la fuerza de la cual era capaz Yumichika.

Yo miraba a mi amigo tirado en el suelo con la cara hinchada y las gafas rotas.

-I-Ishida…- balbucee y el chico comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Eso me alivió un poco, por lo menos estaba consciente, pero al mismo tiempo seguía preocupada por el chico.

El profesor lo miró seriamente y con preocupación. – Joven Ishida, ¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-¿Mamá?... – dijo débilmente el chico.

-Muy bien… ¡Señor Ayasegawa, usted se va derechito a la oficina del director! Y… ¡Usted! ¡Señorita Inoue acompañe al joven Ishida a la enfermería!- dijo señalándome y ayudando a Ishida a ponerse de pie. Yo me sorprendí de que me eligiera y una leve capa de rubor cubrió mis mejillas al ver como Rangiku me guiñaba un ojo.

Ishida pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cuello y nos dirigimos juntos a la enfermería con Yumichika caminando a un lado de nosotros. Cuando llegamos a las escaleras nos separamos, debido a que la oficina del director quedaba en otro piso. Yumichika comenzó a caminar por el pasillo pero se detuvo después de un par de pasos y se giró hacia mí guiñándome un ojo de modo cómplice, justo igual que Rangiku, y en lugar de dirigirse a la oficina del director salió corriendo por las escaleras en dirección al techo.

- ¡Obviamente no pienso ir con el director! – gritó mientras se marchaba. Yo me quedé bastante sorprendida y confundida por el extraño comportamiento que había tenido durante los últimos 5 minutos. Ishida y yo terminamos de subir las escaleras y caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la enfermería. Una vez ahí, Ishida se recostó en una de las camillas y yo me senté a un lado de él en una silla.

-Lamento haberte hecho cargar conmigo hasta aquí.- dijo quedamente. Yo lo mire aliviada al ver que por fin había recobrado la conciencia completamente.

- No te preocupes.-

-También lamento si te asuste. No sabía que el delicadito de Yumichika tenía una fuerza tan horripilante.-

- Ni yo. Pero la verdad es que si nos metiste un gran susto a todos… en especial a mi.- dije lo último en un tono muy quedito para que no me escuchara y mis mejillas se pusieron ligeramente rosas.

-¿Por qué el maldito se decidió por jugar hasta el último momento? No me lo esperaba. Soy un buen portero y sinceramente creía que Yumichika pateaba como niña.

Yo me reí del comentario y después de unos segundos el hizo lo mismo.

- La verdad es que tampoco me esperaba algo como eso, tal vez fue una estrategia de Ichigo o algo como…- "¡Una estrategia de Yumichika y Rangiku!" pensé violentamente, claro Rangiku me había hecho una promesa y no podía romperla, pero eso no significaba que Yumichika no pudiera meterse en mi vida amorosa. "¡Increíble!" pensé, "¡Un chico actuando como Cupido! Mataré a Rangiku en cuanto la tenga enfrente."

- Oye… ¿Estás bien? Te ves molesta por algo.- la voz de Ishida me sacó de mi mente.

-¡Lo siento! No es nada, solo me distraje.- "Sí" pensé, "me distraje planeando un asesinato". – Oye, no sabía que estabas en el club de arquería.- dije para cambiar la conversación.- debe de ser genial.-

- Si, es grandioso estar en ese club, pero la verdad es que en el salón de clases no soy para nada genial; soy bastante nerd y no tengo muchos amigos.- Yo lo miré sorprendida de que me contara eso.

- Para mí eres bastante genial Ishida.- le dije con una sonrisa sincera. El chico me miro a través de sus ojos a medio cerrar, y que no tardarían en ponerse morados, y note que su cara se cubría ligeramente de rubor, pude notarlo a pesar de lo roja que aun estaba.

-Gracias. Inoue, yo quie…- en ese momento se interrumpió porque ambos oímos unos gritos que provenían del pasillo.

- ¡YA SUELTAME DE UNA VEZ, MALDITA SEA! ¡PUEDO CAMINAR POR MI MISMO!-

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la enfermería bruscamente y entraron dos personas. Una de ellas era una chica de piel pálida, cabello negro muy largo recogido en una trenza y unos ojos azules que reflejaban mucha calma, de hecho, todo en ella reflejaba mucha tranquilidad y emitía cierta aura maternal, la chica nos miro a ambos y sonrió tiernamente. La otra persona venía con uno de sus brazos cruzado detrás del cuello de la chica, de la misma forma en la que yo había cargado con Ishida, solo que esta vez el brazo del chico estaba agarrado fuertemente por la chica para que no intentara zafarse. El chico tenía el cabello negro alborotado y sus ojos eran grandes y de un profundo color verde esmeralda, me sorprendí bastante al verlo pues hacia más de un mes que no lo veía ni pensaba en él.

-¡Ya suéltame Unohana!- En ese momento la chica lo soltó y Ulquiorra se fue a sentar en la otra cama que ahí se encontraba.

-¿La enfermera no está?- pregunto Unohana. La verdad era que por estar hablando con Ishida ni cuenta me había dado de que la enfermera no estaba.

-Iré a buscarla.- dijo la chica y salió de la enfermería, pero regresó a los 2 segundos.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me pregunto con aquella sonrisa calmada.

- Inoue Orihime.-

-Inoue, ¿Podrías vigilar que Ulquiorra no salga de aquí por ningún motivo hasta que regrese? Realmente te lo agradecería.- dicho esto Unohana se fue.

Miré a Ulquiorra, su cabello estaba muy revuelto, su uniforme estaba sucio y tenía una herida encima de la ceja y otra en su labio inferior, también vi como se tocaba sus nudillos como si le dolieran y en su rostro había una expresión de enojo.

Me levanté y me senté a su lado olvidándome de Ishida completamente.

* * *

><p>Vi como la chica se me acercó y se sentó a mi lado. Yo no estaba de humor así que lo único que quería era que nadie me molestara.<p>

- Aléjate.- dije secamente pero la chica no se movió y todo lo que hizo fue sonreírme.

¡Maldición! Creía que ya me había olvidado de ella, después de todo hace un mes que no la veía, pero teniéndola frente a mí de nuevo… bueno, no sabía ni que pensar.

-¿No me tienes miedo?- pregunté débilmente para que el otro chico no me escuchara.

-No.- respondió segura.- ¿Por qué debería tenerlo?- ella simplemente sonreía y eso me empezaba a sacar de mis casillas, ¿Por qué era tan amable conmigo?

- Me llamó Inoue Orihime.- dijo presentándose. "Inoue Orihime, así se llama la única persona cuya opinión me importa" pensé.

- Ulquiorra Cifer.- contesté. "Un momento" pensé, "¿Por qué demonios le dije mi nombre?", además, ella dijo que no me tenía miedo, ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no me tienes miedo?- pregunté. La chica agachó la mirada como si de pronto se diera cuenta de que lo que había dicho hace unos segundos había sido sin pensar.

- S-s-soy nueva en la escuela, y no me gusta juzgar un libro por su portada.- dijo tímidamente."Nueva", pensé, "Bueno, eso explicaba muchas cosas", pero al mismo tiempo supe que estaba escondiendo algo, supe que no me estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

- ¿Qué le paso a tu amigo?- dije en voz baja, todo lo que habíamos hablado lo habíamos dicho en voz baja para que no nos escuchara el chico.

- Lo golpeó un balón de fútbol de soccer.- respondió en el mismo tono. – Y… ¿Qué te ocurrió a ti?-

En ese momento mi mente regresó a la realidad y recordé que yo no era tan amable.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia, mujer!- dije con un tono brusco. Eso me hizo sacar un poco de la tensión que se me había ido acumulando, pero al mismo tiempo me había hecho sentirme un poco mal, de hecho era la primera vez que me sentía mal conmigo mismo por responderle a alguien de esa manera.

Después de eso no cruzamos palabra hasta que llegó la enfermera y ella se despidió de mí con la mano y una sonrisa, yo no respondí pero por alguna razón sentía que esa no sería la última vez que la vería a partir ahora.

Salí al patio a la hora del receso como de costumbre. E igual que todos los días me senté en esa banca bajo el árbol. De nuevo no comí mi almuerzo, pero esta vez venía preparado pues había desayunado doble esta mañana. Suspiré con tranquilidad, la enfermera solo me había colocado un curita sobre la herida de la ceja y me había dado una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

Me recosté en la banca mirando el cielo y escuchando los gritos y voces de las chicas de primero que se sentaban unos metros más lejos, la verdad es que ya me había acostumbrado a ellas, y lo que antes era una molestia para mí ahora me era indiferente.

Giré la cabeza y miré a todas las chicas, pero mis ojos se posaron especialmente en la única persona que era amable conmigo, Inoue. Aquella chica de cabello naranja y ojos grises. Recordaba cómo era la primera vez que la vi, parecía asustada y sentirse fuera de lugar, como una completa extraña. Ahora era diferente, ahora se veía tranquila y reía y hablaba con ganas, como si la visión que había tenido de ella hace un mes hubiera sido una fantasía.

La seguí mirando hasta que algo ocurrió, sus ojos giraron hacía mi dirección y nuestras miradas hicieron contacto de una manera violenta; intenté apartar la vista pero no podía, o más bien, no quería. Aquella conexión entre los dos era casi magnética y todos los ruidos del exterior se extinguieron. Ella me miró seriamente y luego sonrió como si me estuviera diciendo: _"No sabía que te sentaras en ese lugar"._ Yo me encogí de hombros, no me sorprendía que la gente no me notara.

En ese momento vi como se dibujo una mirada de lástima en sus ojos, ¿Por qué? ¿Por mí? Como era posible que supiera lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo, simplemente nos estamos viendo a los ojos, no es como si nos pudiéramos leer la mente, ¿O sí? Decidí ignorar eso y simplemente la seguí mirando "No necesito tú lástima" pensé molesto. Y de una manera casi increíble ella se sonrojo como si hubiera captado mi pensamiento, o más bien, ella había captado mi estado de ánimo.

* * *

><p>¿Por qué sentía como si lo entendiera? Solo nos mirábamos a los ojos pero era como si estuviéramos conversando, era como si estuviéramos entendiendo. La sensación era extraña, o mejor dicho nueva, pues yo siempre era despistada y no me daba cuenta de muchas cosas, pero ahora estaba notando muchas cosas en los ojos de Ulquiorra y no solo el vacio que veían todos.<br>"Ahora entiendo porque los ojos son la ventana del alma" pensé.

**_Arigato Gosaimas_**

**_by_**

**_Elric Shimai_**

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Pues aki les traigo el nuevo cap de Beautiful Spring ^_^!  
>Muuuuchas gracias por sus comentarios! me alegro ke les haya gustado y gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic! espero ke esos animos continuen para ke pueda tener muchos capitulo! :D (dejenme mas reviwes y recomienden)- (jajaja! puf! ya parezco comercial XD!)<p>

Bueno... como podran haber notado no hay solo Ulquihime en esta historia! :D pienso continuar con _Beautiful Spring_ y con _Sweet & Crazy_, pero tambien tenemos otro fic llamado: _Frozen Heart_ ke habla sobre otra parejita la cual re revelara con el tiempo! pero si kieren saberlo de una buena vez, pues pasen a nuestro perfil a leer el primer capitulo:D!

Respondiendo a los comentarios:  
>para <span>Haruka Cifer Nightray<span>, Nura Jenova y Yagami Vongola: me alegro ke les guste el fic y gracias por apoyarme! me suben mucho el autoestima :D! a mi tambien me da pena ke Ulqui este asi de emo, pero no se preocupen ke pronto cambiara. ¿Te gusto la descripcion Nura? ¡de verdad me alegro! fue realemnte dificil pasar le personalidad de Ulquiorra a un modo humano :P! La verdad eske io tambien como ke me siento un pokito identificada con Ulquiorra a veces Haruka... sobretodo por su pensamiento existencialista -(no me creo ke haya escrito esa palabra, hahahaha) XD!

De verdad graciasa todos! y otra cosa mas! (hahah yo siempre tan parlanchina) si se kedaron la duda de porke Ulqui esta tan malherido, les recomiendo estar pendientes del fic: _Frozen Heart_, porke en uno de esos capitulos saldra lo ke ocurrio! :D

Ora si! ya los dejo! muchas gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente cap!  
>Ciao<p> 


End file.
